A Miracle
by Artie's Girl
Summary: What happens when Alice and Jasper have a baby together? *Final Chapter Up*
1. Chapter 1

A Miracle

A Miracle

By: BreeCarter

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters, although I wish I did.

Chapter 1: A Baby?

APOV:

I had been moody for a while, three months to be exact. Areas of my body had become tender, and Jasper had said my emotions had been out of whack for quite some time. So I went to Carlisle for help. I told him what was wrong, and where I was tender, because that is unusual for vampires. He told me to come into and exam room and he would do some tests.

"I have some ideas of what could be what's happening to you, so I will just do an ultrasound." He said.

_An ultrasound? That's what doctors do for pregnant women. And vampires can't get pregnant… or can they?_

He put the cold jelly stuff on my stomach and soon a picture came on the screen. I heard a heartbeat, and an incredible look came upon Carlisle's' face, one I had never seen on him.

"Carlisle… what is it?" I asked him concerned.

"Alice, you're about three months pregnant." He replied.

"What?" I asked.

"You're pregnant! Congratulations!" He replied.

CPOV:

I couldn't believe Alice was pregnant. No vampire had ever become pregnant… EVER! When I told Alice, she was astounded, and as always, she was ecstatic.

"I have to tell Jasper, and the others!" Alice said.

JPOV:

Alice came bouncing in to the house at lightening speed just like always! She was really excited though and I thought she was going to say another sale for Bella and her like always. I would soon find out.

"Jasper?!" Alice yelled.

"No need to yell, Alice." I said back to her.

"I have wonderful news to tell everyone, but I wanted to tell you first!" She replied as soon as she made her way into our room.

"What is it sweetie?" I asked.

"Jasper… we are going to have a new addition to our family in about six months!" She exclaimed.

"Are we getting a new vampire?" I asked.

"Nope. We are having a baby!" She said.


	2. Chapter 2: Reactions

A Miracle

A Miracle

By: BreeCarter

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters, although I wish I did.

Chapter 2: Reactions

JPOV:

"What?" Was all I could say.

"We are having a baby. I am about three months pregnant, which is why my emotions have been out of whack lately!" She replied.

"How could this have happened?" I asked.

"I don't know. Are you happy about it?" She asked shyly.

She was getting nervous I could tell.

_A baby? How could that be possible?_ Went running through my head.

"Of course I am happy Alice, I am just surprised because I thought that this could never happen, and for it to occur is magnificent!" I said overjoyed after the shock.

"Oh I am so glad Jasper I hoped you would be!" She exclaimed. She relaxed now.

"Who else knows?" I asked.

"Just Carlisle and you. Carlisle is the one who told me." She replied.

"Let's go tell the others then!" I exclaimed.

APOV:

I was ecstatic that Jasper was thrilled about the baby! I couldn't wait to tell everyone, except Esme, Rosalie, and Bella maybe upset about our news. I bounded into the living room, which we only use when we hold family meetings.

"Come down everyone. We have news!" I said.

Soon I heard everyone's footsteps, and then I saw everyone.

"What's your news?" Emmett bellowed.

"Well… we will have a new arrival in about 6 months!" I replied. I was too excited; this had never been done before.

"We're getting a new vampire?" Rosalie asked.

"Not quite." Jasper said.

"Oh… I get it." Bella replied.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"Alice, Jasper… did you want to tell them?" Bella asked me and Jasper.

"Yes. Me and Jasper are having a baby! I'm pregnant!" I squealed.

"How is that possible?" Emmett asked.

"Beats us. I am three months pregnant." I replied.

"Congratulations!" Rosalie said.

RPOV:

When Alice and Jasper told everyone that they were pregnant, I was very happy for them both, but upset because I had always wanted to have a child, and I couldn't. Maybe it was possible if Alice and Jasper were. I would talk to Emmett about it and see if we could try. While everyone rushed around Alice and Jasper I went up into my room. I couldn't stand all of that when I was the one who wanted a child more than anything! Except for Esme.

EPOV:

I was extremely happy for Alice and Jasper. They deserved some happiness, with all that they have both been through. Their case gave me and Carlisle, along with Rosalie and Emmett, and Edward and Bella, some hope that we would be able to have children.

I wonder what Carlisle thought. I knew that Alice had gone to him to see what was wrong with her.

APOV:

I was getting really thirsty, even though I insisted to Jasper that I wasn't. He insisted that I go hunting. We would have to discuss with Carlisle, what would happen with the child and whether he thought that it was a good possibility that the child would be a vampire. I was too excited, and I couldn't wait for the baby to arrive and see how it would look, and what sex it would be. I hoped Jasper was that excited too. I was a little hurt by Rosalie leaving, but I understood. She had always hoped for a baby, and she had lost hope a long time ago. But maybe with me and Jaspers' miracle, she would find her hope again.

**I hope this chapter was a little bit longer. I have a poll up in my profile check it out and vote, please! Also review, and tell me what you think! And let me know if you have some ideas, and I will give you credit for them!**


	3. Chapter 3 Shopping

A Miracle

A Miracle

By: BreeCarter

Chapter 3: Shopping

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of the twilight characters, although I wish I did.**

I would like to thank vampirelova99 who helped give me ideas for this chapter.

As well as wingedspirit, thanks so much.

Also, the baby will be a girl, and I have more polls up to decide whether the baby should be a vampire, human, or half-and-half, so go and vote!!

APOV:

_I need to get a move on shopping for this baby! It will arrive in 6 months and I want to be ready, as unready as I was for this surprise, I can't know everything that is going to happen. How is it that this has happened? _I kept asking myself. I had decided to drag Bella to come shopping with me for things that we would need. Here was my list so far:

Crib

Bottles

Diapers

Clothes

Mobile

Toys

Pacifiers

Bedding

Paint (for room)

Decals (for room)

Wipes

Also, we would need to make room for the baby in me and Jaspers' room. I was so excited; I couldn't wait to see our bundle of joy come into the world. We still didn't know how this came to be, but I would figure it out.

"Bella, come on." I said.

"Coming." She replied.

"You're not coming fast enough. Can't you tear yourself away from Edward for one day?" I asked her.

Before I knew it she was running down the stairs at vampire speed. She had beat me to my car. _That's another thing I am going to need… a safer car!_

"Me and Jasper are going to have to go car shopping later." I told her as I got into the car.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I am going to need a safer car for the baby." I replied.

BPOV:

The first store we got to at the mall was Baby's R Us. Alice gracefully skipped in just as always. She went right for the crib aisle.

"What kind are we looking for exactly?" I asked.

" Well I was looking for one that is kind of high on the railing so that the baby doesn't try to jump over it, and a white one. White is generic, and I can always paint it later, when I find out the sex of the baby." She answered me.

"When do you find the sex of the baby?" I asked.

"When I am 4 months pregnant. I am already starting to show a little." She said.

APOV:

Later in the day, after we got bottles, a crib, diapers, and wipes, Bella told me my eyes were staring to become darker. This means I would need to hunt soon. When we got home I would take Jasper with me to keep an eye on me. We paid for the items, and were about to leave when all of a sudden I got a vision.

_Vision: __Aro, Caius, and Marcus, as well as Jane and their body guards, are coming for a visit. They are very interested in my pregnancy, and want to discover everything about it. They ask weird questions about how we did everything, and what I started to feel. They then ask Carlisle to do some check ups on me. Somehow I get the feeling they are planning something._

"What did you see?" Bella asked.

"We have to go home." I told her.

We hopped into the car and drove off at high speeds. As soon as we got in the driveway everyone was out there. Jasper could tell that I was anxious as well as Bella. Edward started to growl.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"Alice had a vision that the Volturi, including Aro, Marcus, and Caius, are coming to see Alice. They are interested in her and the baby. She thinks they are planning something, but doesn't know what." Edward said for me. I was too speechless to talk, and I was worried.

"We won't let anything happen to you Alice." Jasper said, and started to calm me down. It helped a little.

"I know you will protect me." I told Jasper, and everyone else.

"When will they get here?" Carlisle asked.

"Three days." I replied.

Dun, dun dun……

Well I added a little drama with the Volturi!

Thanks for everyone who has reviewed and told me what they thought, it means the world to me!

Review please! And if I get enough reviews today, I may write another chapter!

Sincerely,

BreeCarter!


	4. Chapter 4:Car Shopping and Anticipation

A Miracle

A Miracle

By: LildRoPoFsUnShInE

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of these characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

Chapter 4: Car shopping and anticipation

APOV:

We decide to live our lives, and wait for them to come and not to fear. I don't even know what they want to know about me and the baby yet, so no need to worry as of yet. We decided that we would make a family outing of going car shopping. Esme and Carlisle talked about getting a family safe vehicle as well so when me and Jasper had our van, but not our baby, they could take care of her or him. I was still worried about the Volturi, even though we all agreed not to be. But as long as I had Jasper with me most of the time, he kept me calm and relax.

When we got to the dealer ship, we started taking a look at the vans. We finally picked one out, as did Carlisle and Esme. Me and Jaspers would be custom colored in pink. Then we drove home. While in the car, I felt the baby kick for the very first time. It was a soft flutter, but made me feel closer to the baby.

"Jasper, the baby just kicked for the first time!" I was overjoyed.

Jasper quickly reached over to feel my stomach right where it kicked and there it was again. I think that the baby was excited.

"Can you tell what the baby is feeling?" I asked Jasper.

"No not yet."

When we pulled into the driveway, someone came rushing by us in vampire speed. Right away I knew that it wasn't one of my family. I immediately grabbed Jaspers' hand.

"Their here." I said.

"But their early." Jasper said.

"It doesn't matter. Their here." I replied.

_Why didn't I see this? I should have seen this, but I couldn't. This upset me and right away I felt soothed._

"Jasper, stop trying to soothe me I don't want to be soothed." I said.

"It's not me." Jasper said.

We knew we had to get out of the car, but we thought we would be able to back up and escape, but that was not possible for we had been blocked both front and back by Volturi vampires. I was starting to get scared. Before I knew what was happening, my car door was wrenched off its hinges, and I was pulled from the vehicle. I started to kick and punch as hard as I could, but I could not wriggle free. I heard a growl and knew that it came from Jasper, I looked back and all my family members were fighting vampires. No one was coming to help me, at least not yet. Right in front of me appeared Jane, and she had a wicked smile upon her face. _Oh no. She is going to use her power on me, it may hurt the baby._ Before I could react someone yelled.

"Don't touch her Jane." He said.

It was Aro. When I got a hold of Jane she was going to wish she had never met me and my family. The person carrying me shoved me in a car, and the car took off. I couldn't believe my eyes. Then I heard a howl and I knew it was Jasper. _If only I could tell him it will be alright. I can take care of myself and our child. I wish I could ease his mind._

I knew they would never give up until they found me and knew that I was safe. I wouldn't give up either. I would break free, and find my way back to them.

**I created some drama, and don't worry Jasper and the rest of them will save Alice. But I'm thinking that the Volturi are going to do some experiments on Alice and her baby.**

**Review please and tell me what you think!**

**Sincerely,**

**LiLdRoPoFsUnShInE**


	5. Chapter 5: Trapped

A Miracle

A Miracle

By: LiLdRoPoFsUnShInE

Chapter 5: Trapped

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of the Twilight characters, but I wish I did.**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed my story and given me great ideas! I appreciate it.**

**Here is thanks to vampirelova99 who helped give me an idea as to how to explain how Alice became pregnant. I really appreciate it!**

APOV:

The Volturi had a new addition to the team; they had someone who could put people in a deep sleep, even vampires. That is how they got me back to their palace in Italy, without me putting up a fight. I woke up in an unknown room, which looked as if to be a hospital room. I was connected to an IV that was putting blood into my system. Ever since I got the news I was pregnant, I had to hunt more, and I think that they realized this. I was strapped down to the table, and I started to wriggle around to see if it was loose and I could get out. But of course, they knew that I was smart and would try to find a way out eventually. Before I could do anything else, the door opened, and someone who looked oddly familiar came in.

"You'll never be able to get out of that." The person said.

"How do I know you?" I asked.

"You don't remember?" The woman said.

"No, or else I wouldn't be asking now would I?" I replied hotly. I was mad they took me away from the people I loved most, and all they would have had to do was ask their questions.

"We've met a long time ago. I had a very unique power like yours, but it's not like yours." She replied.

"What is it?" I asked hesitantly.

"I can give people the miracles that they desire." She said.

_Flashback:_

_It was a long time ago, way before I met Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett. I was wondering the streets, trying to find someone I could belong to. I had just escaped my darkness after a long time of hurt. All of a sudden I smelled someone who was just like me. I followed the scent, and soon caught up with them. I said, "Wait!" They stopped. I found out her name was Larkin. She was a vampire, just like me. She said she had a remarkable power, that she could give anybody vampires and humans alike, any miracle that they wish. She said she would grant me my miracle, and that it would pop up at exactly the right time. I stayed with her for a couple years, controlled my thirst, developed my power, and then I went with Carlisle and the rest of them._

"I haven't seen you for years. How did you know that the miracle I wanted was to have a baby?" I asked her.

"That is part of my power, people don't need to tell me what they desire, I already know." She told me.

JPOV:

I couldn't get over it; they took away the love of my life, and my unborn child. I f they laid one finger on her or my child, I would pulverize them so far into the ground that they would wish they had never messed with us. But right now I needed to calm down, and we need to plan our strategy so we could save my wife, and child.

"They've probably taken her to Volterra, inside their palace." Carlisle said.

It was a good guess, the only time they ever leave that place is if someone is threatening their existence, they want to check in on people, and even then, they send one or two of their minions.

"How do we get inside?" I asked.

"Maybe we could create a distraction, so that they would have to take us inside. Once we were in there, Edward could read the guards minds of where they were keeping Alice. Then when they go to take us back out, we could go and save her?" Bella suggested.

"It's a good thought, but they might not let us live this time." Edward replied.

"Carlisle, you're close with them, maybe you could reason with Aro, Caius, and Marcus to give Alice back. And you could promise to give updates to them. We have to do something!" I said, and asked.

"Edward, do you remember where exactly they took us into to get inside the Volturi palace?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, why?" Edward asked her back.

"Well what if we go to Volterra, take out the two guards, sneak in, then you can read the minds of the other guards and find out where she has been taken, we go get her and then get out?" She asked.

"Carlisle, could that work?" I asked.

"Yes that could work. And if worse comes to worse, I can bargain with them. And anyways they owe me a favor." He said.

There it was, that was our plan. We would leave tomorrow, for Italy. We were going to save my wife and child. I just hoped it worked. And I hoped Alice could see that we were coming for her, to save her. I hoped she knew that we wouldn't give up on her.

**Here's to all the readers who were wondering how Alice was able to become pregnant, and who knows once they save Alice, maybe everyone else's miracles will be fulfilled! More to come! Keep reading and review!**


	6. Chapter 6:Experiments and Revelations

A Miracle

A Miracle

By: LiLdRoPoFsUnShInE

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the characters of the Twilight series, although I do wish I was some of the characters.**

**This chapter will be really interesting, and will explain a lot. It is written in Aro's perspective, and explains certain things about Larkin, and how they found out Alice was expecting.**

Chapter 6: Experiments and Revelations

ARPOV:

This was amazing, thanks to two friends of the clans, we have had great news. We found out that a vampire gave a powerful vampire the greatest gift to her of all, the miracle of having a baby. We also were told by a seasoned werewolf, that this vampire was now expecting. The vampire that received the miracle is Alice Cullen. The vampire that gave her this miracle is Larkin Nezich. We received news from Jacob, and his clan that Alice was expecting. They had been our spies for years, and Jacob was even more willing to help us after Bella chose Edward over him.

_Flashback:_

_I was walking along the streets of Italy, just minding my own business, after I had given my bodyguards a little time off. I was looking for a human to hunt, when I stumbled upon a young woman. I could tell that she was looking for someone._

"_What brings you to Volterra, young lady and what is your name?" I asked her politely._

"_My name is Larkin Nezich. And I'm looking for a certain somebody that could help me. I have some news that they would be particularly interested in." She replied._

_This had gotten my full attention._

"_Who could you be looking for at this hour of the night?" I asked her._

"_A man that goes by the name of Aro, that's all I know. But I do know that he sometimes goes out for a midnight hunt." She replied._

"_Well it is such a good thing that you know where to find this man, because you just found him. Come with me and you can discuss your business with me and the rest of the leaders, inside the palace of Volterra." I told her._

Present:

Before I could recall anymore of this memory, Larkin walked in and addressed me.

"Master." She said.

"Yes, Larkin?" I asked her.

"Alice is awake. I jogged her memory of me, and she now knows who I am." She replied.

"We will be right there, notify the others, and get the doctor. We will start experimenting on her as soon as we are in the observation room." I ordered her.

"Yes, Master." She said obediently.

I walked into the observation room along with, Caius and Marcus. They both had a pleased look upon their faces. We had all decided to do pain testing on the baby. The doctor went over to her and had the needle in his hand. I was excited. I hoped the child would be a vampire, and would display some powers.

"This won't hurt you one bit Alice." The doctor said as he began to stick the needle in her stomach right where the baby should be.

"What are you doing?!" Alice looked very concerned.

"Bring the ultrasound machine in." The doctor ordered.

He put the jelly stuff on her stomach and then began to move the wand around her stomach. There was a T.V. in the observation room, and we could see the inside of her stomach. There we could see the baby. When the doctor moved the needle around and pricked the child, the baby moved. He tried again and again, and the baby did not display any uses of powers.

"Would you like me to do anymore tests?" The doctor asked through the speaker in the room.

"No, not today. Thank-you though." I said.

I decided to go back to my chambers to think. I was unsure of whether I wanted to put Alice through so much worry, or whether I would go see her myself and explain what we were doing to the child. I decided to think about other things.

_Flashback:_

_I took her back to the main chamber where I knew Marcus and Caius would be there waiting for me. They would most likely try to yell at me for going for a walk on my own without a bodyguard present. We got in and they had angry looks on their faces. "Marcus, Caius, this little one says she has interesting news for us to hear!" I was jubilant we hadn't had a good piece of news for a long time._

"_Speak." Caius said._

"_Well I have a very interesting power, anyone's greatest miracle that they wish to happen I can grant. I can even grant vampires' desires. I came upon a girl about a year or so ago, she is a vampire and she is about seventeen. She has just recently joined the Cullen clan. Well her desire, or miracle, was that she would be able to have a child with her soul mate. I granted her wish, and she will conceive in 10 years. I thought you would be interested because she will be the first vampire, to ever carry a child." She finished telling her story._

"_Are you sure she will conceive?" Marcus asked._

"_When I grant a miracle, it always comes true. And the timing will be when I say it is." She replied._

"_How can we know for sure that you really are telling us the truth?" Caius asked her._

"_Your desire is to receive greater authority within this clan. Your desire has been granted. Now you will get more duties, and be respected more." Larkin replied._

_I had never known that Caius had wanted more standing in this clan. Well now he has gotten it._

APOV:

I was terrified that they were going to hurt the baby. I didn't want anything to happen to him or her. I wish Jasper were here, he would help calm me down. Not long after the doctor left, did I get a visitor, inside of the room I was being kept in. I saw a very familiar face. He was russet skinned, with black eyes and very brown hair. It was Jacob Black, whom I hated very much. I hated him because he was a werewolf, a vampires mortal enemy, and also he tried to steal Bella away from Edward, granted Edward left but no excuses!

"What are you doing here mutt?" I asked with hatred in my voice.

"I'm here to help." He replied looking at the floor.

"Why are you here to help me?" I asked, I was extremely curious as to why he would want to help me.

"Because I am part of the reason you are here." He replied.

--

**I know you might hate Jacob right now, because I dislike him too, but he will redeem himself in the next chapter!**

**Thanks to all who helped, and for all the reviews, I will try to post more today, but I don't know if I will have time.**

**Sincerely,**

**LiLdRoPoFsUnShInE **


	7. Chapter 7: Friend or Foe?

"A Miracle"

"A Miracle"

By: LiLdRoPoFsUnShInE

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the characters, although I wish I did.**

**Thanks to all those who have helped and supported me through the writing of this story. **

Chapter 7: Friend or Foe?

JBPOV:

I know we were supposed to be mortal enemies, but I felt guilty. And just because she was pregnant with her husbands' child, didn't mean she needed to be tortured for it.

"What do you mean?" She asked me.

"I mean, I made a treaty with the Volturi shortly after Bella chose Edward over me. My clan and I were supposed to spy on you, and as soon as we knew you were pregnant, we were supposed to tell them." I said.

"Why?" She asked, a look of shock, anger, and pity crossed her face.

"I was jealous, heartbroken, and mad. It's no excuse, but at the time, I thought it was a pretty good one. I shouldn't have taken it out on you." I said.

"Why are you here now?" She asked me.

"I figured I owed it to you, to help you escape, because of how they are treating you here. And because they are torturing you." I replied.

"How do you plan on helping me escape?" She asked tentatively, her eyes narrowing as she did this.

She had a right, we werewolves had never been truly honest with them, and now more than ever we had given them to the enemy.

"I plan to help you escape, is at midnight they all go into that huge room for a drink. When they too you, they took your cell phone and gave it to me. I have called Jasper, and arranged for him to come and pick you up at this time. They will all be snuck in by my pack." I explained.

APOV:

After I had talked to Jacob, and believed his story, I received a vision. I hadn't had a vision since I found out I was pregnant.

_Vision:_

_It was dark in Volterra, all was quiet. Everyone had gone into the big room reserved for meetings, and drinking humans' blood. Jacob had let me out of my room, and I followed him down the hallway to the exit. As we rounded a corner, I collided with Jasper. We quickly got up, and went the way he had come._

I would be free, my love had come to save me just as I knew he would. I was going home. I wasn't going to be trapped, or tortured anymore. I could live in peace now, for the rest of eternity.


	8. Chapter 8: Reunion

"A Miracle"

"A Miracle"

By: LiLdRoPoFsUnShInE

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of these characters, although I wish I did.**

Chapter 8: Reunion

APOV:

I knew this plan would work. I wasn't nervous, I was extremely excited. I knew this would be a wonderful reunion. I would get to see my entire family again, and hug them. From this moment on, I knew they would never leave me, nor would they forget me.

It was time. Jacob would be coming to get me at any moment, and take me to see my husband. I was almost too excited for myself to contain. It had been too long since I had kissed Jasper, or had him hold me. It had also been too long since I annoyed Edward, or dragged Bella shopping with me, or spent time talking to Esme, and helping Carlisle out, or laughing with Emmett, and playing pranks on Rosalie.

There it was, the signal that Jacob was here to take me, I quickly unhooked myself from the I.V. But when I looked up to see Jacob standing there, it wasn't Jacob. Nor was it any of his clan members, but in fact, it was Larkin.

"They discovered what the mutt was up to, but I am here to take his place." She explained.

"How will we escape now that they know what we are planning?" I asked her.

"They are having Jacob watch while they murder humans and drink their blood, and have two guards by the door that we are going to go out of. She replied.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked her.

"We don't have time for me to answer. But there is one thing…" She replied.

"What?" I asked her.

"If I help you escape and come back, they are going to kill me. Would your clan be willing to accept me as one of their own?" She asked hesitantly.

"I would, but I cannot speak for them. I can attest to your compassion, and explain that you are the reason for my miracle." I said.

"Let's go." She said.

We left the room I was being held in, and went down the hall. My eyesight was extremely well, and I could see all the way down to where the guards were stationed. She took the guard on the left as I took the one on the right. We tore them up piece by piece, and then she lit 2 matches, and set them on fire. Then she unlocked the door, and I was met by seven beautiful faces I hadn't been able to lock my gaze on for a long time. I saw relief on their faces, and I rushed forward. The child moved within side of me, and I kissed my husband.

"I have something to ask of all of you." I said.

Edward let out a growl.

"She should be killed after what they did to you." He said.

"What?" Asked Jasper, all the while never letting me go, and never taking his eyes off of me.

"If she goes back to the Volturi, they will kill her, but she is the reason that I am able to have a child. Her power is to give people and vampires, the miracles they desire. She helped me to escape, and I met her long before I joined your clan. She helped me when I was weak, and couldn't control myself." I explained.

"Please, after so long with being with them and seeing what they do, I am ashamed of my part in this whole thing. And I realize what I should have done years ago; join your clan, if you'll have me." She said.

"Let's give her a second chance." Carlisle said.

And with that we all left. I couldn't take my eyes off of Jasper, not even for a minute.


	9. Chapter 9: Arrival

"A Miracle"

"A Miracle"

By: LiLdRoPoFsUnShInE

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of these characters, although I wish that I did.**

**Thanks to all the readers who have helped me along the way. I am really appreciative, of all the reviews that I got. To all faithful readers, there will be a sequel called "Jade Tiger", and a preview will be up as chapter 10.**

**Thanks,**

**LiLdRoPoFsUnShInE**

Chapter 9: Arrival

JPOV:

6 months later…

It was 3:09 in the morning, and Alice had just given birth to a lovely daughter. I was ecstatic, because in just a few hours, a new life was born. I was now officially a father! Not most guys could say that they felt every contraction that their wife did, but I could.

After four long painful hours, she delivered a healthy, beautiful baby girl. We had decided on a name a while ago, Jade. Jade Amelia Cullen. Amelia was my mothers' name, and it meant a lot to me to have Alice suggest that to be her middle name. She had been born with a mixture of Alice's hair color, and mine. She had golden eyes, and a beautiful face. I was extremely proud. I couldn't wait to watch her grow up, although it would happen all too fast. I walked into her room, and saw mother and daughter peacefully sleeping, with all of our friends and family together, to join in celebration of a new life. Earlier, before Alice had the baby we received a surprise from Esme, she was expecting as well. With that, there would soon be two other surprises finding there way into our lives. Thanks to Larkin, who made it all possible.

**The End**

**Well that was it; there will be a preview to "Jade Tiger" in the next chapter. I hoped you all like it, and thanks for all the help, I can't say thank-you enough!**


	10. Chapter 10: Preview

"Jade Tiger"

"Jade Tiger"

By: LiLdRoPoFsUnShInE

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of these characters, although I wish I did. Although there are new characters that I have added.**

**Here is to all the readers of "A Miracle" I hope you like this one just as much.**

Chapter 1: Introduction

What do you do when your parents are the same age as you? How do you live with being a vampire, having extraordinary powers, and constantly having to hunt? And don't let me forget to mention the whole having to contain your blood lust. This is my story, so I guess I will start at the beginning.

My name is Jade, Jade Amelia Cullen. I am 16 years old, and will stay that way forever, because I am a vampire. I am a vegetarian vampire, and I live with the Cullen clan. My parents, Alice and Jasper, are married, but they are 16 and 17. My mom met my Aunt Larkin a long time ago; her power is to create miracles. My mom's miracle was to have a child with her vampire soul mate. So, Larkin granted it although she didn't tell my mother. Not knowing, my mother and father were intimate, eww.., and that is how I came to be. My Aunt Larkin had gone and told the Volturi, a little after my mother left to join the Cullen Clan, that she granted her miracle of having a child. Then the LaPush werewolves come into play, they went to Volterra and made a pact to spy on my mother and when she became pregnant, they would tell them. My mother was kidnapped by the Volturi, and then rescued by my family with the help of Jacob Black, a werewolf, and My Aunt Larkin.


End file.
